My Ray of Sunshine
by NiffyNifftyNiffler
Summary: What if everything was backwards? What if Finn cheated on Quinn and got Rachel pregnant? How will Quinn react? Kurt is already at Dalton Academy, huge Kurt/Mercedes/Quinn friendships. New Directions&Dalton Academy/ bits and pieces of Klaine and Nick/Mercedes. Rated M for later chapters. Quiff!


Today was an off day for the Glee club, everyone knew it. When the two co-captains Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson went to announce something to the club, everyone thought it was to ask what was wrong today. It was totally not.

Quinn Fabray, captain of the cheerios, dating the quarterback and co captain of the Glee club for a year and half, basically Quinn was a really sweet person. Quinn hated Rachel, she knew Rachel was in love with Finn but since Finn always told Quinn she had nothing to worry about she never voiced her opinions. That is until today.

"We would like to tell you guys some really exciting news!" Rachel's annoyingly loud voice rang out threw the room. Quinn groaned inwardly at hearing Rachel talk. Quinn looked over at Mercedes and Mercedes shrugged.

"What is it Hobbit? I can't stand listening to you." Santana barked out, causing Quinn and a select few members of the Glee to chuckle.

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel announced with a huge smile on her face. Everyone just gaped at the brunette girl and Rachel nudged Finn with her elbow.

"I'm the father. I'm sorry Quinn, I don't love you anymore." Finn said nonchalantly. Quinn felt as if her hold world just crashed down around her. She bit back tears long enough to ask how long had the two been together.

"A year now. You just weren't satisfying my needs." With that Quinn ran out of the choir room, Mercedes in tow to go talk to the only person, besides Mercedes she trusted. _Kurt Hummel._

Of course today would be the day for it to rain, soaking wet and crying Quinn made her way out to Mercedes car and hopped in the passenger's side, asking Mercedes to take her to Dalton so she could talk to Kurt.

"Okay, Quinn. Let me just call him really quick." Mercedes pulled out her phone and dialed Kurt's number.

"_Hello? Cedes?" _

"Kurt! Thank god you answered, Quinn and I are on our way to Dalton."

"_What? Why?"_

"Are you free?"

"_Yeah, I'm just hanging out in the commons room with Blaine and a few other Warblers. Why?"_

"We'll be there soon. I would suggest getting a lot of the gelato Quinn likes." With that Mercedes hung up.

Quinn soft crying turned into loud sobbing. Mercedes grabbed her hand out of comfort.

"Cedes, why would he do this to me? I didn't realize I had to have sex with him to get him to love me. Now I will never be loved again. Never. I'm to much of a prude and now everyone knows. I'm a laughing stock." Quinn choked out. Mercedes just rubbed Quinn's hand as they reached Dalton Academy.

Mercedes ran dragging Quinn behind her through the parking lot into the lobby area.

"Hi, ma'am. Can you tell us where to find the common room that the Warblers hang out in?" Mercedes asked the receptionist.

"Why just right up the stairs first door to the left." Mercedes ushered a still sobbing Quinn to the common room to see Kurt. She noticed the door was closed so she knocked on it 3 times before Kurt answered.

"Oh Quinn! What happened?" Quinn was gasping trying to answer him but gave up and silently asked Mercedes to tell him while Quinn grabbed the spoon and gelato Kurt presented to her.

"So Cedes what happened?" Mercedes sighed and told him what happened and by the end of the story Kurt looked like he was going to kick Finn's ass.

As Mercedes and Quinn were talking, Blaine excused himself from where his five friends were sitting and went over to Quinn, giving her a huge hug. Everyone in the room heard the story and all of them, even though not really knowing Quinn wanted to kick the cheater's ass. 

"I am so sorry to hear what happened, Quinn. He doesn't deserve you. You are so beautiful, please stop crying. He doesn't deserve to have a great girl like you." Quinn looked up at Blaine.

"I know he doesn't, but it still hurts. No one loves me and I'm going to be a huge laughing stock because, my now ex-boyfriend, cheated on me with Berry bottom of the food chain Hobbit because he wasn't getting any sex! I'm the only fucking virgin on the cheer squad. I'm such a fucking prude." She was finally done crying but she was angry. Angry at herself for letting this happen. Soon after her rant, Kurt and Blaine's friends walked over to where they were sitting and introduced themselves.

"Hi Quinn, I'm David, this is Wes, Trent, Nick, and Jeff." David said, pointing to them as he went down the line. Quinn's heart fluttered as she looked at Jeff and a small blush ran up to her cheeks.

"U-uh. Hi." She shook all of their hands, as soon as she grabbed Jeff's hand it felt like she had just been shocked. When she looked up at the tall blond she smiled sweetly at her.

"We heard about your problem and we wanted to tell you a little something if that was okay." Quinn nodded so David continued.

"Well, first of all, this Finn guys a huge douche bag. Secondly, don't be mad at yourself, you aren't a prude for wanting to wait. I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are waiting for the right girls of guys. Does that make us prudes?"

"No."

"Exactly, Quinn. You are a beautiful girl. Someone will truly love you for who you are, and when you feel that the time is right and you feel like you found the one, that's when you should have sex. Not when you feel uncomfortable." As David finish the 5 boys plus Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes brought her in for a group hug.

"Thank you guys so much." Wes smiled sweetly at her.

"Anytime, Quinn. Tonight's movie night, we could probably sneak you and Mercedes into the dorms and you could stay overnight. Since tomorrow is Saturday you don't have school." Quinn put up a false serious face and looked Wes in the eyes.

"On one condition." The warblers all nodded for her to continue.

"They have to be horror films." She heard Jeff shout out a yes.

"I take it you like horror films?" Jeff nodded grabbing Quinn's hand pulling her towards his room.

When he stopped in front of his dorm he looked at everyone and warned them that he and Nick forgot to straighten up. The warblers all just laughed and walked into the room.

Jeff pulled out a box from his closet and sat it on his bed and motioned for Quinn to come over. Quinn looked at Kurt and blushed.

"Yes?" Jeff smiled and opened the box up and Quinn looked in the box to see a collection of horror films. Quinn sat on Jeff's bed opposite to where Jeff was sitting and started to pull out movies. The two started talking about how iconic some of the movies Jeff had were. Quinn pulled out the movie It and squealed.

"This was my first horror movie ever. I watched for the first time when I was 6. Ever since then I've had a crazy love for these movies." Jeff laughed as Quinn finished her story.

"That is about the cutest thing I've ever heard." Quinn looked up through her bangs to see Jeff shyly looking at her, blushing.

"Why thank you Warbler Jeff." Quinn jokingly winked at the boy causing him to flush.

Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes all looked at each other and smiled fondly at how well the two blondes were getting along. Then Trent spoke up.

"I give those two 2 months before they get together." Everyone just laughed at Trent and just agreed with him.

Movie night went well; Mercedes and Kurt kept jumping and hiding their eyes at the scary parts. Blaine pulled Kurt over to him to snuggle with his tall boyfriend. Nick felt brave and brought Mercedes near him so they could cuddle up together, this action causing both to blush.

Quinn and Jeff were lying with their heads the foot of the bed and Quinn had her head resting on Jeff's shoulder. After about 4 movies they were all sleeping.


End file.
